The First Evil
The First Evil, also known as The First and The Infinite Evil, is an unique and malicious entity that is one of the most powerful villains in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise - having influence over events well in advance of its ultimate appearance as the main antagonist in the final season of the show. The First was portrayed by the following actors and actresses: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Shane Barach, Edward Edwards, Cornelia Hayes O'Herlithy, Robia LaMorte, Adam Busch (who also portrayed Warren Mears), Clare Kramer (who also portrayed Glory), George Hertzberg (who also portrayed Adam), Harry Groener (who also portrayed The Mayor), Juliet Landau (who also portrayed Drusilla), Mark Metcalf (who also portrayed The Master), Azura Skye, Kristine Sutherland, James Marsters (who also portrayed Spike), Danny Strong, Amanda Füller, K.D. Aubert, Lalaine, Carrie Southworth, and Nathan Fillion (who also portrayed Caleb). Origin The First Evil appears to be the sum total of all that is evil, older than the Demons or even the Great Old Ones and far more ancient than humans, it has existed before the written word and trancends all reality and dimensions (at least those that appear in the Buffy universe) - it is suggested that it may even have been the very first entity to have existed as stories say that the First Evil lurked in the darkness long before the physical universe was even created and that it shall remain long after the universe ends - despite its seemingly massive power-level few have heard of it and even fewer actually believe it to exist. The only thing older than The First is The Seed of Wonder, the source of all magic in the universe. The First Evil cannot affect the world on a physical level - only able to deceive, torment and manipulate others, having a deep understanding of human nature since it can copy the thoughts of all human beings who have died. It uses this knowledge to drive others to commit acts such as murder and suicide. Though it once expressed the desire to feel what it would be like to kill a human being by it's own hand. Powers and Abilities Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence: The First Evil is an extremely powerful primordial entity with incalculable powers. So far he has shown: ** True Immortality: As a primordial malevolent force, he cannot truly die or be killed by any means. ** Apparition Creation: He is capable of assuming the form of any person who has died, including vampires and dead people who have been resurrected and it uses these forms to frightening effect in manipulating others throughout the series. ** Brainwashing: He is able to use a supernatural version of Classical Conditioning on Spike, creating triggers which would affect his psychology and behavior. ** Power Bestowal: While he established a link with Caleb, Caleb gained superhuman physical attributes, which are vastly superior to Buffy or any other being. ** Limited Reality Warping: He could conjure up earthquakes, disturb electronically devices, shatter glass, exert extreme telekinetic force and somehow make blood unnaturally appear on a wall. ** Semi-Omnipresent: He can appear anywhere no matter wherever the person hides. He can even make people whom he wishes to not see him invisible and inaudible to his presence, while communicating with the others. ** Invulnerability: Due to his non physical form, he is impossible to physical harm. Weaknesses Its only true weakness is that it is unable to deal physical damage, being ghostlike in nature - it is however a master of manipulation and act through its many servants or any creature it may manage to trick into doing its bidding. Gallery The First.jpg|The First aka the First Evil. Firstevil.jpg|The First Evil in the form of Buffy Summers. Thefirstdru.png|The First Evil in the form of Drusilla (right) with a Turok-Han vampire (left). Thefirstjohnathan.png|The First Evil in the form of a decaying Jonathan Levinson. 2014-03-21-buffy.jpg|The First Evil in the form of one of Angelus's victims Jenny Calender (right), tormenting Angel, the heroic alter-ego of Angelus (left). The-First.jpg|The First in the form of Glorificus. CassieTheFirst.jpg|The First in the form of Cassie Newton Trivia *Anthony Stewart Head was not allowed to touch anything on-screen for part of the seventh season, beginning with the episode "Bring on the Night" and concluding in "The Killer in Me" in order to set up suspicion that he may actually be the First. Joss Whedon explains he did this "to make people wonder. Just to have a little fun in the sense of pulling a mystery... an exercise, something to spice things up." Whedon wanted to play off the "creepy" idea that "we don't know where the bad guy is, we don't know where he's coming from. Our trusted mentor could be the bad guy.". *The First has appeared as twenty different characters over the course of the series: Buffy Summers (ten times), Warren Mears (four times), Spike (3 times), Drusilla, Jonathan Levinson, Mayor Richard Wilkins (two times), Jenny Calendar, Daniel, Margaret, Travis, Glory, Adam, The Master, Cassie Newton, Joyce Summers, Eve, Nikki Wood, Chloe, Betty, and Caleb (1 time). *Likewise, the First is the character that has been portrayed by twenty different actors. *The First takes the form of all six previous main antagonists: (The Master, Drusilla, Mayor Richard Wilkins, Adam, Glory and Warren). In the season premier he does them all in reverse order of the seasons they are antagonists of. *Like the Alliance's Parliament of the Joss Whedon series Firefly, the First Evil, as ultimate and final antagonist of the series, survives. This pattern of sparing the series' ultimate antagonist is not followed with Dollhouse, however. *Also, The First is one of two main antagonists of the series not to be killed, the other being Drusilla. *The First bares some similarities to Highlander: The Series satanic demon named Ahriman. Like Ahriman did to Duncan MacLeod and his friends, The First taunts Buffy Summers and her friends. Also like Ahriman in Highlander: The Series, The First appeared earlier in the series before it was in the final season. Both even killed members of the Watcher's Council in their respective universes. **What makes them different is that Ahriman is not limited to imitating a dead person like the first, also it can actually cause physical harm to the world, unlike The First. Also unlike The First, Ahriman was never the final main antagonist of the final season. Navigation Category:Symbolic Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Thought-Forms Category:Warlords Category:Cult Leaders Category:Genderless Category:Possessor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Satan Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Psychics Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Force of Nature Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Outcast Category:Non-Action Category:Humanoid Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased